


Safira

by alcapone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Lesbianism, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você e Brienne viajam por Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Estrada da Rosa

Havia dias que viajavam pela estrada, a égua que montavam não demonstrava fraqueza em carregar vocês duas. A Estrada da Rosa estava vazia, fazia poucos dias que haviam deixado a Campina.

Teus braços estavam ao redor de Brienne, através da túnica que usava dava para sentir os batimentos cardíacos. Fora uma longa conversa até convencer a filha do Senhor de Estrela da Tarde largar a armadura por alguns dias.

– Não há motivo para preocupação, minha Safira, minhas flechas são suficiente rápidas – dissera para sua amante.  
Ela carregava o aço na bainha e você, o arco nas costas.

Suas mãos começaram a massagear a barriga da loira, e seu queixo caiu sobre o ombro dela.

A lua estava cheia.

– O que acha de pararmos um pouco, B?

– Parar para quê? Soube que Rei Robert escolheu uma nova Mão, deseja ir até Porto Real?

– Não, eu quero foder. Agora. Quero ver seu corpo sobre o luar e ouvi você gemer sem medo de algum sulista nos pegar no ato e falar ao seu pai o que anda fazendo longe de Ponta Tempestade.

Brienne mexeu o corpo desconfortável, porém relaxou sobre você, ela encostou a cabeça em ti e o ritmo da cavalgada foi diminuindo.

Sua mão esquerda enfiou-se na túnica sentindo os músculos da Tarth, até encontrar um pequeno seio e aperta-lo em sua mão, Brienne aproxima os lábios dos seus, beijando-a com fervor. Sua resposta acontece entre as pernas.

A mão direita desliza sobre a calça de couro que a loira usa e por cima do tecido você a aperta bem lá.

A Donzela tenta desesperadamente virar o corpo para que vocês fiquem frente a frente, antes que o ato desse certo; ambas caem sobre o chão batido.

Teu corpo repousa sobre o dela, as mãos enormes percorrem seu cabelo, espalhando-os sobre sua cabeça, Brienne lhe puxa e agarra sua boca com a dela.

Pouco a pouco as peças de roupas vão deixando os corpos, sua amante ainda conserva a túnica e você está com o corpo banhado pelo luar.

– Levante-se – Tarth diz e você o faz.

Encostada na árvore mais próxima, Brienne de Tarth se ajoelha diante de ti. Nada tocastes sua pele, mas um gemido escapa pela boca.

Sente as mãos de Brienne tocando suas costelas, amassando as laterais de sua cintura, deslizando sobre suas coxas e a respiração da mesma na altura de sua boceta. A boca da Donzela é quente e macia, chupa e morde a curva da sua cintura e o arrepio que lhe causa faz com que as pernas estremeçam.

Os olhos azuis caem sobre você, observando os detalhes que a lua permite observar. O primeiro dedo encosta-se a seus lábios maiores, separando-os, a língua da Tarth dança sobre o clitóris; ela continua a subir e descer sobre seu ponto sensível. Tentar segurar-se não é possível, entre suas pernas sua essência se mistura com a saliva da loira, as pernas estão a tremer e tua boca já não consegue se calar. Você está gemendo alto, o som rasga sua garganta e é bom.

Brienne chupa, morde, beija e lambe e há lágrimas descendo pelos seus olhos. O calor toma conta de todos os cantos e tua boceta começa a se contrair sobre a língua da outra.

Ela se levanta e suas bocas se tocam outra vez, sem esperar por resposta, a túnica que cobria a Safira cai no chão.

Quando a toca, seus dedos ficam encharcados, a boceta de Brienne está pulsando. Você arrastada seus dedos sobre o clitóris dela já inchado, com a outra mão auxilia a loira nos movimentos com o quadril. Tua boca cobre o mamilo já durinho; chupando-a lentamente, apreciando cada pedacinho de pele, logo o outro seio está sobre sua língua.

Os dedos continuam explorando a Donzela, ela levanta um pouco uma das pernas e você consegue observar seus dedos movendo-se sobre a intimidade dela.

Tarth tenta abafar os gemidos lhe beijando, porém ela geme em sua boca e isso lhe causa excitação. Pedindo para que a Safira se encoste à árvore, tu se ajoelhas diante do corpo de B, todo banhado pelo luar, com os pelos entre as pernas a brilhar. Com teus dedos você separa os lábios maiores, deixando o clitóris totalmente exposto.

Seus lábios a beijam lá, encostando a língua em todos os lugares, brincando com o dedo sobre o clitóris, ouvindo-a praguejar e murmurar coisas com as pernas tremendo. Tua boca inteira a sente, lambendo-a e chupando, sentindo de forma mais intimida estremecer sobre você.  
Os olhos azuis de Brienne de Tarth encontram o seu, o rosto dela se contrai e um gemido rouco e fundo sai. Os teus joelhos estão sujos de terra, os dela também. Seu corpo repousa sobre o dela, ambas ofegante, seios contra seios.

– Safira – você sussurra com medo de tira-la de seu torpor.

– Vamos para... Para... Porto Real. Para capital. – Tarth a olha com um sorriso travesso. – O que foi?

– Quando chegarmos lá, foderemos como duas rainhas – você diz.

Brienne ri alto e a beija.

– Como duas rainhas – ela repete antes de ir atrás de suas roupas.


	2. Porto Real I

 

 

As luzes entravam tímidas pela janela semiaberta. O colchão de penas abaixo do corpo era como uma nuvem flutuando no céu e a respiração de Brienne ao seu lado lembrava-a que ainda estava viva. Sua mão passeia pouco a pouco pela pele nua da loira, sentindo os pelos se eriçarem. Ambas estavam cansadas do dia anterior. O Torneio da Mão trouxera cavaleiros de todos os cantos de Westeros e a Donzela de Tarth não desapontou na justa. Havia lutado contra o filho de Tywin Lannister e mesmo ganhando, o Regicida gracejou quando viu que Brienne era uma mulher. Sor Loras também perdera para ela, outro cavaleiro do oeste, conhecido como a Montanha Que Cavalga fora desclassificado e sobrou o irmão do monstro; Escudo Juramentado do Príncipe Joffrey, Brienne ganhara e todas as moedas de ouro estavam esparramadas no chão. Tarth gira o corpo na sua direção, seus braços a envolvem e sua perna esquerda fica entre as dela. É cedo por demais para acordar. A respiração de sua companheira está no seu pescoço e ela lhe beija no mesmo lugar. Você fecha os olhos, tentando voltar para o mundo dos sonhos, enquanto os fios secos e pálidos da Donzela caem sobre o travesseiro. Os dedos passeiam da coxa a cintura, sentindo a pele quente de Brienne, ela solta um suspiro, o que está mais para um resmungo.

– O que? Não gosta do meu toque?

Ela estica a mão, repousando em suas costas delineando a coluna, aproximando-se de ti. Os lábios se encontram quase automaticamente, os olhos abrem e você pode ver todo o cenário. Suas roupas no chão, as moedas espalhadas, as luzes entrando. Sente o cheiro do corpo de Brienne, cada respiração.

– Bom dia – ela diz. – É muito cedo para acordar – ela concorda contigo.

O corpo de Tarth se acomoda sobre o seu, tuas pernas abrem para que ela fique entre elas e a cabeça da Donzela está sobre seus ombros. Novamente os olhos se fecham e o cheiro de Brienne de Tarth lhe joga outra vez no mundo dos sonhos. Só mais outra vez e beijos se espalham sobre seu corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço a leitura.


	3. Porto Real II

– Você tá aí há meia hora – B comenta, alisando seu cabelo.

Fecha os olhos e mais uma vez traga o cheiro dela. Está entre as pernas da espadachim, respirando o cheiro de sua intimidade.

– Amo seu cheiro – Brienne ri quando você fala.

– É sério. Poderia ficar o dia todo aqui, podia ficar o dia todo te chupando, assim como uma hora atrás – tu que ri agora. B solta um suspiro e aperta seu nariz.

– Como fui conhecer você? – ela pergunta.

– Deve ter sido quando minha flecha atravessou uma brecha da sua armadura em Ponta Tempestade. Eu achei que fosse um cavaleiro e não gosto de cavaleiros.

– E depois a seguinte flecha matou o cavalo de Sor Hunt e a outra a perna daquele escudeiro – ambas riram.

– Na verdade, era aquele amante do irmão do rei que estava tentando acertar.

– Sor Loras não é amante de ninguém. Além do mais, ambos são dois homens e... – você deita sobre B, beijando-a lentamente, até que as duas estejam sem ar.

– Do mesmo jeito que nós somos amantes? E somos mulheres, Safira – ela lhe beija de volta, segurando seu lábio inferior nos dela.

– Não consigo acreditar que eles... Renly sempre foi próximo do Tyrell, é difícil imaginar que eles são... Amantes.

A cidade ainda está em euforia pelo Torneio da Mão, não fizeram questão de sair do quarto nos dias seguintes, mas era hora de partir. Arrumaram-se, juntaram os dragões de ouro. Compraram uma égua para que ti montasse e Brienne comprou um gorjal novo, seu arco recebeu outros ajustes e uma coleção nova de flechas e duas adagas que B lhe dera. Montadas sobre as éguas, alguns plebeus apontavam para a Donzela de Tarth, reconhecendo a campeã do Torneio, houve xingamentos e pragas. Então sua mão alcançou a de Tarth e saíram pelos portões de Porto Real de mãos dadas.

– Acho que está na hora de ir para casa – Brienne diz.

– Então voltará para Entardecer?

– Se for junto comigo, talvez conheça meu pai.

Você acena que sim e responde que claro, irá com ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço a leitura.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a leitura.


End file.
